The present invention concerns a treatment process for organic fermentation products, in particular liquid pig manure, which contain objectionable sulphur- and nitrogen-containing substances. Problems are caused during spreading due to the presence of these substances which have a range of volatilities: the problems are connected with the odours and with the sudden deposition of nitrogen-containing substances, primarily ammonia, which contribute to surface water and water table pollution.